


《榫卯》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《榫卯》

杯里茶叶换了三遭水，张云雷转身的功夫端起来迅速抿了一口，杨九郎没拦住，只看见他被呛到，转身的动作生生止住，扶着桌沿掩嘴咳嗽起来，肩膀一抖一抖。他伸手接过杯子，轻拍着他的背帮他顺气，嘴里说：“慢点儿，不急，咱还半晚上呢。”  
“咳，可就剩半晚上了。”张云雷拿手背揩着唇角，抬头瞪他。他眼里发红，困意积出一层翳，眼窝子却是青的，不停霎着睫毛，仿佛凭此能把那层翳给抹掉。  
“行了，我没事儿。”张云雷微微避开背后的手。  
杨九郎立刻不拍了，他举着杯子：“我给你沏杯新的去，热水喝着也舒坦。”  
张云雷潦草答了声“行”，转身往台上走，哑了的嗓子喊人：“咱们内词儿还得再改……”他忽然被拉住袖子，张云雷急着排戏，被拉住时心里窜起一股燥火，还没开口，就听见杨九郎说：“撑不住了就去睡会儿，我看着你难受。”  
他声音放低了，快被台上吵嚷的杂音盖过，但恰好能让张云雷听见。那股火嗖嗤一下就灭了，台上麒麟幕布披着冷白的光，碧蓝鲜黄搅在一处，晃得张云雷眼睛疼。夜色从走廊边半开的窗里透进来，早春乍暖还寒，冷意冻鼻尖，春风多厉，张云雷闭了闭眼，悄无声息地把袖子从杨九郎手里抽出来，他抽得很慢，语速也慢，像在吞一口温水：“我没事儿。”然后拔高声音快着补了句：“你给我去重斟杯茶就行，就你闲的，没人样。”  
一瞬间杨九郎也不知他是在骂还是喊他戏里的名字，或两者都有，他乐得给张云雷添茶，添茶前也不忘盯着他有些费力地走回台上，一眼不敢离开。穿着厚毛衣却看得出瘦削，迈上台阶时杨九郎看见张云雷藏在袖子里的手扶了下右腿，台上的光逆着他打过来，他上台像是走进雪白的光里，半点怯懦的小动作也看不着了。排戏的人都自觉停下让他插进戏里，幕上麒麟双目圆睁。  
杯壁上码了薄薄一层褐色茶渍，平时是绝不会有的，杨九郎在清水下用指尖把那点涩味的污垢捻干净，心里叹气，抬起头才从镜子里看见自己眼窝下也乌青两道。那时他侧耳听见有人在试嗓，拨开早春雾一样的浓夜吹进他耳蜗里，几句流水的词，纵使他不太懂也听出有些走板，没胡琴遮着就更显，是嗓子已经哑了，头顶上白星子落到草间一样，一片昏黑。  
他把杯子甩干净些，捏起一小撮茶叶。  
郭麒麟正好下来休息，他跟着熬得实在有些受不了，脸在后台的灯下发白，摘了眼镜去捏鼻梁。杨九郎给手上那杯倒好水，又默默冲了一杯推到郭麒麟手边，不忘嘱咐一句“还烫”。  
郭麒麟摇摇头，端过杯子吹开茶汤上的浮渣，热气冲了满鼻，还是怕烫，没直接喝滚水。他说：“这么熬着可不行，我都累得慌，何况他呢。”他试着抿一小口，“你不劝劝他？”杨九郎只是笑，他不置可否，反而问郭麒麟需不需要睡会儿，自己能替他个把小时。  
茶太烫，郭麒麟摩挲着杯身只敢让水沾沾舌尖，他摇头，也反应过来杨九郎为什么不劝。他没有放下杯子，而让热意拢在手心。前半夜还有采访，那时他就看出张云雷的累来，杨九郎能去点破，但别人不能，他捧着杯子在手中转了一圈，说：“这次其实就是个展示的平台，不值当，还是身体要紧。”  
节目走马观花，拿着相声当脱口秀演，杨九郎看张云雷没意见也便不多说，他自己对着聚光灯时，握住褂子袖口，下意识想起的还是老规矩，想张云雷和他大概是一样的心思，可好像又不一样，他猜不透。三翻四抖、铺平垫稳先得放一放，流行歌曲和网络段子往旧体式里添，唯一不肯舍弃的是头尾结构架子，也没料到最后播出真能掐头去尾不唱当间儿，京剧借尸还魂倒能掺和着相声剧唱一唱，顺带亮一把他角儿的好嗓子，春秋亭外风雨暴，何乐不为。  
张云雷这么执着却是意料之外，再仔细想想，似乎也是意料之中。  
他想得出神，郭麒麟终于喝了口茶，一口却喝得他直呛，皱着眉说这茶忒苦了点，他老舅怎么受得了。  
杨九郎一愣，他没怎么喝过张云雷的茶，也不知道有多苦，干脆就着手上张云雷的杯子试了试，水温正好可以入口了，苦腥味冲了他一鼻子，嗓子眼浸在发涩的茶里半天缓不过劲。  
他一五年就说想唱春秋亭了，刚开始唱只敢捏着手机小屏幕躲在角落一句一句学，后来录了音，再后来能搬上舞台了，到了大封箱也唱。  
那天北展后台，走完出场杨九郎就急着下来换西服，张云雷翘腿坐在一边，他上场在后，不着急，手拍着大腿慢悠悠打拍子，自己给自己找板儿。  
低声念的几句还是春秋亭，杨九郎在一边系着衬衣扣子，顺嘴给他搭了句架子——“小姐这雨可是越下越大了”。张云雷就笑得眼尾翘起来，他几乎没有停顿地从头开始唱这段西皮流水，也无弦索，就干唱，他嗓子恢复了不少，甚至比原来还润些。  
杨九郎套好西服外套，听张云雷漫不经心地唱，他唱得轻松，只是一片宛转的声，辨不清词，呜呜咽咽的。他系领带时犯了难，打好几次弄不好一个结，张云雷打着拍子的那只手忽然冲他招了招，他捏着领带两头，看张云雷眉间皱出个川字，嬉皮笑脸地贴上去。张云雷嘴里的声还没断，离近了才听见他是有吐字的。张云雷拿领带套着他脖子把人拉下来，杨九郎就弯了腰送到他面前。  
张云雷边哼戏边给他打领带，他打得目不转睛，没被发胶训得服帖的头发垂在额头边上，发际线那里毛绒绒一片。  
一个结打完又正了正，替杨九郎调好位置，最后推他肩膀把人推得离自己远些，算是告成。杨九郎对着镜子去摸领带，确实打得比自己方正多了，张云雷的手再次伸出来给领带上的褶皱抹抹平，他正巧唱完最后一句，小小囊儿何足道，救他饥渴胜琼瑶，故意一个字一个字咬清楚了，甩完最后一个腔把领带拉直。  
杨九郎照着镜子，觉得全身上下就这个领带挺好看的。  
从去年开始就反复磨着这段，张云雷也不嫌烦，杨九郎倒不担心他的嗓子，哑了只是太累，反而怕他腿疼，伏下病根。他端着水站上台侧，郭麒麟揉着眼皮去拉别的一干人等休息。张云雷拿着把扇子站在桌围子前，着魔似的敲着二六的拍子，杨九郎从台侧走上来，不敢按他的手，先把水递到嘴边，张云雷手上一停，接过水。  
“等等再排吧，嗓子都没声儿了。”  
张云雷呷了口茶，绷紧的肩膀松懈下来，他没说话，头顶灯光照出他皮肤上粗糙的部分，他垂着眼睛点了点头，但人还站在舞台中央，忘了走。  
过了会儿，他抬起头轻声问杨九郎：“我能歇会儿吗？”  
一股气冲上头，杨九郎接过杯子，握紧了他的胳膊往台下走。  
张云雷身上有一股隔夜茶的苦味，杨九郎趁他倚着椅背帮他揉了揉小腿。后台已经有几个人睡了过去，再叫起来排戏估计是难，他手里几乎捏不到肉，都是瘦伶伶的骨头，张云雷歪着睡在一边，头发乱糟糟地搭在眼睛前，脖子枕着一块旧靠垫，靠垫角有一小块污渍，不干不净，他也没有嫌弃。  
杨九郎小心地扶着他的腿放下去，然后捞起他的裤管，摸了摸脚踝，果然是冷的。杨九郎用手掌握住那里，渡了一点暖意靠上去，张云雷想睁开眼，挣扎几下，还是睡着了。  
他是看着张云雷一点一点好起来的，出事在夏天，手术完了不能碰水，张云雷整个人混着血腥味和汗味，连同着病房里消毒水的气味像一张兜头而下的网，气味糟得不行。  
张云雷自己首先受不了，他舔着唇上翘起的死皮，抬眼去看杨九郎。杨九郎在收到他眼神的那刻就懂了，他一下子从床沿站起来，手指搓着裤缝，结结巴巴地和张云雷解释说身上还不能沾水。一场深入身骨的战役打完，张云雷全部的气力都淌光了，他歪头闭上眼睛，听周围仪器的滴答声。  
中间医生进来问话，张云雷敏锐地捕捉到“家属”这个词，然后听见杨九郎说他是“师哥”，他似乎和医生争执了一会儿，说了一句“不都跟家人一样嘛”。  
半晌，他感觉到嘴唇上沾湿了一块儿，猜是一朵潮湿的棉球贴上了嘴唇，温柔地碾压过去，碾得他骨头碎在当场，他感觉眼眶沉重，自己成了块被捏紧的海绵，湿漉漉地往下滴水。  
后来杨九郎问医生要了防水胶布，贴在几处能碰的伤口，给他擦过一遍身体。  
再熟悉也没有裸裎相对过，张云雷红了两只耳垂，而杨九郎没准备好的是看见所有藏起的伤口，他拿毛巾的手犹犹豫豫地悬在半空，缝合好不久的痕迹像假的，似乎擦一擦就能抹去。他舔舔嘴唇，从张云雷露出的脖子那里往下，不能靠水的地方就远远避开，他身上多得是嶙峋的骨头，杨九郎始终不敢用劲。  
杨九郎往下擦时发现张云雷很僵硬，他还是不好意思，肚子都害羞得泛红。那时杨九郎忽然做了一个亲昵的动作，用手捏了捏他的耳垂，温热的指尖顺着耳后摸他的后颈。他故意不去点破，只是岔开话题说可能过几天还得疼一阵，张云雷眨眨眼睛算作点头，然后湿毛巾就从肋下揩过去，动作轻而缓。  
他们很少郑重地去亲昵，以前张云雷喝多了有过一回，也就是胳膊圈在杨九郎脖子上，抱了个满怀。过去了很久杨九郎还记得当时被他的手肘硌得疼，张云雷喝多了反而能和他说些心事，他其实并不用说很多，杨九郎上场前多看他两眼就能猜到十之七八，剩下二三分却很少能触碰到，酒后说的话就含在这二三分里。  
他听张云雷的呼吸比听他的话要清楚，只知道点头附和，不让他的话掉在地上，仿佛他是一根扶着张云雷的竿和杖。张云雷手臂温热，酒意熏人，攀着他和他说一些秘密，提一些无关紧要的琐屑事，似乎他们生来如此，每一动作都无比契合。其实几年打磨的功夫在角落里，旁人总是看不见，他们也觉得不必要说。  
 “你还记得几年前我生日有观众往台上扔糖吗？”  
录完总决赛那天，庆功宴上喝过酒，张云雷坐在一边看着桌上的残羹冷炙，突然问他。  
春秋亭一折到底无灾无难地唱下来了，翁偶虹皆大欢喜的故事，加在悲剧里略显突兀，也没人管。  
方才桌上有导演想请他亮个嗓，被杨九郎拿一杯酒糊弄婉拒了，他暗暗在桌下握张云雷的膝头，让他不要生气。张云雷问他话时，杨九郎正从椅背上揭下张云雷的外套，他想给张云雷披上，听见张云雷的问句，想起来似乎确实有这么一件事。  
桌上杯盘狼藉，沾了啤酒的餐巾纸和烟灰混在一起，吃不掉的醋鱼剩下半只骨架子晾在灯下，一盘菜心少有人动筷，油花已经凝固成发亮的斑点。张云雷移开视线，他少喝了点酒，头有些晕，一下子忘了具体想说什么，也不高兴去想，就直截了当地描述了自己的感受，让杨九郎去猜。  
“当时扔的好像是大白兔？整十斤啊，就那么扔上来了，跟场雨似的。”  
“可不嘛，你当时不还挺开心的。”杨九郎把外套搭在张云雷的肚子上，被张云雷推开了，他发现张云雷的手心很热。  
“其实我也不知道我开心不开心。”张云雷说，“就像现在。”他顿一顿，喊杨九郎，摘了姓，只喊“九郎”，鼻音重，他闭上眼，仰过头去。  
“在这儿呢。”杨九郎坐到他身边，下意识去摸他的后颈。  
“累。”  
“我知道。”  
“你也累。”  
“嗯。”  
“但不说。”张云雷闭着眼睛忽然笑了，“傻叉。”  
他从外套口袋里摸出一张卡，印着欢乐喜剧人几个字，以后是用不到了。他拿指腹摩挲着卡面，突然把卡扔在一旁，“喜剧人”落在杨九郎身边，他也拾起那张卡，再往一边扔，扔到沙发那头。  
他们此刻躺在沙发上，两个人都缺乏撕破无价值的欲望，杨九郎想漫无边际地问张云雷一个问题，人的哭笑能找到起因吗，后来很多事都印证了不能，一切就像那场他生日自己也没预料到的糖雨。杨九郎其实早就知道了这个惊喜，却也让惊喜得以保留，张云雷接了糖只是笑，杨九郎料定他在台上是不敢发火的。  
杨九郎想起什么，一骨碌爬起来，从沙发缝隙里抠出那张卡片，郑重其事地塞回自己的兜里。张云雷眯着眼睛拿腿碰碰他，用眼神问怎么了。杨九郎摸了把后脑勺，说：“好像还得还回去，给人家个面子，我收着。”  
那天回去时，杨九郎被一股热风扑了满面，温度急升急降，打得他们措手不及。张云雷上车前说是去买个东西，找不着人影，杨九郎靠着车门抬头意外看见夜空上有一把清澈的月亮，照他个分明。然后张云雷走回来，上车前塞给了他那个买到的东西——大白兔，糯米纸连着他喝醉的温度化在嘴里。  
没有办法抵挡这么点粘牙的甜味，杨九郎自己也是台上糖雨里的人，糖打在他的大褂上，落在他的怀里。他和张云雷一直共进退，他的处境也就是他的，刚刚说话时忘了，现在才想起来。  
热风倒灌进车内，吹得张云雷几绺抿不上去的发丝披倒成颓唐草木。杨九郎忽然地就理解了一些事情，但立刻又被扑面而来的热风裹挟走了，什么也思考不了，只看见车前挡风玻璃上淌过的云影像春鸦弹射进夜雾里，倏忽不见了。车驶过绿化带，乌黑的树影盖在张云雷的身上，也盖在他大腿上，杨九郎觉得今天自己同样喝多了酒，都不知道这辆车到底要送他们回到哪里去。过了一会儿又想，这重要吗？回哪里不一样。丛丛的影子疾行过去，突然，他听见张云雷伏在车窗上低声唱了起来，木叶簌簌而下，夜气磅礴。  
他侧耳仔细从颠簸里分辨，勉强听出一句，似乎是什么什么使我梦难成。

 

 

-  
*我虽然行过死荫的幽谷，也不怕遭害。因为你与我同在。你的杖，你的竿，都安慰我。（《圣经》诗篇23:4）  
*喜剧将那无价值的撕破给人看。（鲁迅《再论雷峰塔的倒掉》）  
*最后唱的是《剑阁闻铃》


End file.
